Tentacle World (Shirley's Tentacle Rape Experience Season 2)
by shadowman721
Summary: Season 2 is here starting with new characters and a new plot.
1. Chapter 1

message: srry this took a long time but I needed characters and inspiration and I've found it.

Ever since Skyler and his friends went into the heart of the demons lair, nobody has seen them. About 3 years later, a new legacy with Zane and Abigail begins.

Abigail was a pale, short with curly brown hair. She is 12 years old and lives in a town named Woodberry (Kutos to you if you know where its from). Zane 13 years old, tall, charming, and handsome as all the girls say. So now that you know the characters a bit let's move along

It was the morning of April 27, Abigail woke up and stretched a bit before walking to her wardrobe. She pulled out some clothes and headed out. Oh yea she likes to wear short skirts, just pointing that out there. She headed to school and found her friends talking to each other, as she is walking with her friends she accidentally knocks into Zane who didn't appear angry or agitated in the slight. She ignored it and went on to class. At class she didn't pay attention and fell asleep. When class ended she woke up without the teacher noticing and went on to P.E class. There she quickly changed into her P.E clothes and left the locker room.

**4 hours later**

In the last period of the day, Abigail felt something strange happening to her, but before she could think about it an earthquake distributed her train of thought. A loud bang came from behind her and as she quickly looked a tentacle started to shoot towards her. She ran as fast as possible but eventually was caught by the tentacle and slowly was dragged in to the monster. She wanted to grab a desk to prevent her from getting pulled in but the desks were movable. Abigail kicked a the tentacle but it wouldn't budge. The monster brings Abigail close and instantly grabs her arms, legs, neck, and right below her flat chest. She quickly accepted her fate and thought she was going to die but instead the tentacle went closer to her short skirt and went under it. The tentacle ripped the pantie off and quickly removed the short skirt. Tentacles slide under her shirt and tease her nipples that were inside. The shirt gets ripped off completely and so does the bra. She started to get more and more worried. She noticed that the walls were purple and all gooey. A tentacle approaches her virgin vagina and starts to rub it with a penis-shaped tentacle. She moaned and groaned feeling the pleasure build up inside her. As she moaned she felt a large tentacle at the entrance of her vagina, trying to push inside of her. Instead of pleasure, pain started to replace it and the tentacle was twice the size of her skinny legs. She sighed and awaited for the tentacle to penetrate but she hears a "Persona!" from the front of the classroom. It was Zane with a gun stuck against his head. The monster quickly dropped her and headed back to the core of the earth...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm introducing a feature for this story. I will write a short ending for the previous tale and start a new tale, and come back to it.

Abigail quickly covered herself, as Zane approached her. He handed her a bathrobe from the shower room and they both headed back to the dorm.

There was a family with a son and 3 daughters. The parents named them Harrison, Sora, Jamey, and Kristan. Harrison was 11, Sora was 12, Jamey was 13, and Kristan was 15. One day the parents left town for a week and the children were left alone.

During the night, Tentacles were getting ready to strike. Suddenly, tentacles sprouted in Harrison's room and the room turned purple, pink. The tentacles grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him off the ground. More tentacles grabbed his arms and legs and Harrison started to twist, turn, and squirm. While this was happening, a tentacle was secretly heading towards his shorts. A tentacle pulled down his shorts and his underwear until it was right underneath his testicles and penis (his penis size is 4 inches soft, and 6 inches hard, he was never circumsized as well so the foreskin is still there). A tentacle wrapped around the penis, until it was barely touching the foreskin. The tentacles started to vibrate and it moved up and down as if he was masturbating. About 10 minutes later, he orgasms and then an artificial vagina attaches to it and sucks, sucks, sucks away the sperm. Sperm kept coming out, and would never stop. Just then, Kristan, Jamey, and Sora walk in to see their brother is being raped. They saw everything, his pants and underwear pulled down to his testies, the penis sucker, and the sperm being carried through the tentacle. Once the tentacles spot the girls, it immediately shot tentacles to them and wrap around their limbs. Kristan was pulled closer to the tentacles, and was stripped of her clothing. Her large breasts, virgin vagina, and nice body made her perfect to be raped for the tentacle's enjoyment. Jamey and Sora was moved to separate rooms and was held down.

Kristan was squirming, trying to get free, but the tentacles tight grip didn't give way. Tentacles wrap around her breasts and tease her nipples, while this is happening, Harrison has run out of sperm, for the tentacle to take so it releases his penis from the sucking madness. Instead 6 tiny tentacles emerge from the pod of another tentacle and moves dangerously close to his penis. Before the tiny tentacles enter and smaller tentacle grips the foreskin and tugs on it, while this is happening, another tentacle is wrapped around Harrison's penis, and it is moving up and down and these two movements are giving Harrison a lot of pleasure. Then the tentacles stop and the tiny tentacles insert itself into the entrance of his erect penis. Kristan can just watch her brother getting raped, but then the tentacles spread her legs open and started to tease her clit and vagina.

To be continued

In the next: Jamey, Kristan, Sora, and Harrison gets raped.


End file.
